Quand une personne change votre vie
by psychogirl25
Summary: FICTION COMPLÈTE : Bella se fait enlever à la sortie du bal d'hiver par Edward qui lui fera toutes les misères possibles jusqu'au jour où le syndrome de Stockholm s'en mèle.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_ La forêt m'entourait. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Je savais que je n'avais que peu de chances de quitter ce que je croyais être l'enfer, que j'étais exténuée, cependant je courais avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le chalet était loin derrière moi, du moins c'est l'impression que j'avais mais, en réalité, j'étais perdue. Il faisait froid, je ne portais que la robe que j'avais revêtu à l'occasion du bal d'hiver, et de la neige commença à tomber. Enfin, j'aperçus une route devant moi. Plus que quelques mètres et je pourrais peut-être croiser une voiture qui pourrai m'aider. A ce moment-là, je compris que je n'avais aucune chance de réussir et que j'allais le regretter. Il était juste devant moi et je pus lire dans ses yeux toute la colère qu'il contenait. Il s'approcha, et je sombrais dans l'inconscience. _


	2. 18 décembre : le bal

**Hello everybody ! **

**Voilà ma première fiction alors si il y des grosses fautes merci de me les signaler. Bien sur je suis prête a recevoir tous les conseils que vous avez à me donner afin de m'améliorer. **

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. **

_Lolo_

…_..._

**Chapitre 1 : **

**18 décembre, le bal**

Samedi matin. Comme tous les samedis matins, j'avais prévu de faire la grasse mat' mais ce samedi plus qu'un autre. Ce soir là se déroulait le bal d'hiver du lycée. Depuis mon arrivée, lorsque j'étais en seconde, je n'avais jamais voulu mettre les pieds dans le gymnase de Forks lorsque celui-ci accueillait les différents bals au cour de l'année. Vous devez surement vous demander pourquoi, et je vous répondrais que tout cela ne tiens qu'à mon équilibre précaire, agrandit par le fait de porter des talons aussi larges soit-ils. Cette année allait être différente. La tradition voulait que ce soit les terminales qui organisent un bal avant leurs départ pour l'université. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas y couper. Au début j'avais prévus d'aider à l'organiser comme on le voulait et de partir avant que la fête ne commence. Il avait fallut qu'Alice découvre mon projet pour qu'il soit anéanti.

Flash Back : 25 novembre

On sonna à la porte et je savais que c'était Alice qui arrivait. Mon père, Charlie, alla lui ouvrir.

_ Charlie ! Alice lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser. Elle avait toujours une énergie débordante. Il ronchonna par toute cette expansivité. Il avait le même problème que moi quand il s'agissait d'émotions.

_ Bella est en haut, monte. Et il retourna devant son match de base-ball.

Alice était ma meilleure amie depuis qu'on courrait en couches autours de la piscine de chez ma mère, à Jacksonville. Mes parents ne s'étaient jamais mariésmalgré ma naissance. Les parents d'Alice appréciaient beaucoup les miens et quand Renée est partie vivre en Floride, il nous arrivait de partir ensemble en vacances au soleil.

Elle déboula dans ma chambre avec une housse qui n'augurait rien de bon pour moi, ainsi que l'éclat dans les yeux de mon amie.

_ J'ai une super surprise pour toi ma chérie, commença t-elle sans prendre la peine de me saluer.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Alice. As tu l'intention de me pourrir la journée en commençant d'emblée par '' j'ai une surprise '' ?

_ Rhoo Bella ne commence pas. Tu vas voir on va s'éclater aujourd'hui.

_ Qu'à tu prévus pour que tu sois si heureuse ?

_ Voyons Bella, SHOPPING ! Le bal est dans trois semaines et on a pas encore trouvé nos robes.

_ Alice … Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je déteste faire les boutiques. En plus, c'est toi qui vas la choisir ma robe.

_ Bella, tu n'y échapperas pas.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais au centre commercial de Port Angeles, en râlant pendant tout le trajet, pour la forme. Je n'avais jamais réussi à dire non à Alice. Ses yeux qui brillant auraient briser mes dernières défenses.

Après 3h à courir dans tous les magasins, on finit dans un café devant un soda.

_ Alors ? Commença Alice

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Bah tu y vas avec qui au bal ?

Je me sentis rougir, je devais être cramoisie. J'avais espéré échapper à cette question mais c'était rêver. Je ne répondis pas et elle avait insister jusqu'à que je lui avoue n'avoir pas de cavalier.

_ Ne t'inquiète de rien je vais me charger de rendre cette soirée inoubliable ma louloute et tu regretteras de ne pas y avoir été les années précédentes.

J'avoue qu'elle me faisais peur, je ne savais pas qui j'allais avoir comme cavalier. Bien sur, elle, elle s'y rendait avec Jasper Cullen, son petit ami depuis le début du lycée. D'ailleurs, c'était le costume de celui-ci que contenait la housse qui l'accompagnait ce matin. Ce qui m'avais un temps soit peu rassuré.

Fin Flash Back

Alice devait me rejoindre vers 14h pour qu'on puisse se préparer. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il fallait autant de temps pour enfiler une robe, des talons et faire une coiffure. Une heure aurait suffit. Enfin, elle me rejoignit avec un peu d'avance tellement elle était excitée.

Elle commença par me brosser les cheveux. Elle faisait de longs mouvements, avec la brosse, qui les rendirent souples et brillants. Elle forma un magnifique chignon dans lequel elle planta une quinzaine d'épingles. Une mèche pendait de chaque coté de ma tête qu'elle frisa pour obtenir de longues anglaises.

Après la coiffure, on passa au maquillage. Elle ouvrit sa valise qui était une caverne d'Ali Baba. Avec Alice, on ne sait jamais à quoi nous attendre. Elle m'en donna la preuve une fois de plus. Après un premier masque pour hydrater ma peau, elle m'appliqua un peu de poudre pour, d'après elle, m'éviter de briller sur la photo des couples. Ensuite elle me mit du fard a paupière rose qui agrandissait mon regard. Elle finit par un trait d'eyeliner, une touche de blush et du gloss rouge qui rehaussa ma peau si blanche.

Il était déjà 18h30 quand je pus me glisser dans ma robe bleue foncée. Elle m'arrivait aux genoux. Elle était simple mais c'est ce qui faisait sa splendeur. Je n'avais pas vu le temps défilé. Les garçons devaient venir nous chercher à 20h. Mais il fallait encore à Alice le temps de se préparer.

_ Bon, c'est quand que tu vas finir par me le dire ? M'énervais-je.

Alice rayonnait. Elle savait que j'allais craquer à un moment ou à un autre.

_ Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, pépia t-elle, il arrive dans une heure.

_ S'il te plaît ! Insistais-je

_ Non tu ne me feras pas cracher le morceau. Je partis bouder dans mon coin et elle ria de ma gaminerie.

Elle avait un sourire qui atteignait ses oreilles. Mais j'avoue avoir eux peur, Alice était une personne très sociable et elle était amie avec tout le lycée. Je ne voulais surtout pas me retrouver avec Mike Newton. Rien de tel pour gâcher une soirée.

Il était 20h quand elle fut prête. Elle portait une robe noire, sans bretelles et qui s'évasait au niveau de ses genoux. Pour une fois, elle avait lissé ses cheveux, qui, d'habitude, étaient savamment ébouriffés. La sonnette retentit.

Alice courut dans les escaliers et je me demandais comment elle faisait pour ne pas tomber avec les immenses talons qu'elle avait aux pieds. Je descendis à mon tour mais avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme. Elle était dans les bras de Jasper quand je franchis la dernière marche. Jasper avait revêtu le costume que j'avais vu il y a quelques temps dans la housse blanche. Tout à coup, mon cavalier se retrouva devant moi. Alice et Jasper avait profiter de notre absence de cavaliers pour nos coller ensemble. Edward Cullen, le frère de Jasper, n'avait pas l'air enchanté des projets de celui-ci, à moins que ce soit moi qui le refroidissais. Les garçons étaient venus avec deux voitures pour éviter les petits désagréments de fin de soirée, à savoir que je ne voulais pas rester toute la nuit au bal et je pense que c'était la même chose pour Edward.

En vrai gentleman qu'il est, il me tînt la porte de sa volvo. Le trajet se fit en silence et il était très nerveux, ses doigts agrippaient fermement le volant. J'allais devoir m'expliquer avec mon amie demain pour savoir se qui lui était passer par la tête.

Quand le trajet fut enfin fini, qu'il fut de retour pour m'ouvrir ma portière, nous pûmes entrer dans le gymnase. Je n'avais pas encore vu la décoration car j'étais chargée de vendre les billets d'entrées. Étant le bal d'hiver, le thème était lié aux vacances à la neige. Le gymnase était splendide, tout de blanc décoré. Avant de pouvoir faire nos preuves sur la piste de danse, Edward m'entraina pour la photo. Des autres personnes du comité nous jetaient de la fausse neige pour faire l'effet '' tempête de neige '' .

Alice et Jasper dansaient déjà. Ils rigolèrent tellement qu'Edward et moi, nous déridâmes un peu face à ce spectacle. Il devait être heureux que son frère connaisse le bonheur. Tous les habitants de Forks connaissaient l'histoire des frères Cullen. Ils étaient arrivés d'Alaska quand leurs parent furent tués dans un accident. Ils habitaient actuellement chez leur tante, Esmée, et leur oncle, Carlisle, le médecin de notre bourgade. On dansa un long moment mais je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il était mon cavalier. Une certaine distance nous séparait.

_ J'aimerais bien arrêter de danser. Je vais chercher à boire. Veux tu bien m'attendre dans le parc, sur un banc, au calme ?

_ Euh … OK ! répondis-je

Sa question m'avais un peu perturbé mais je lui était reconnaissante de nous reculer face à l'animation de la soirée. Il était seulement 22h30 mais je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de cérémonie. Edward arriva, deux gobelets de sodas à la main. Il me regarda étrangement mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je mourrais de soif et je bus mon verre cul-sec. Edward sourit. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Ma vision se troubla, la tête me tournait. Le sourire resplendissant d'Edward me parut suspect. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en inquiéter que le noir m'engloutit. J'étais inconsciente avant même que mon corps tombe au sol.

…...

**Voilà le premier chapitre ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de dialogues, je sais. Mais je n'ai jamais d'inspiration quand il faut les faire parler. ^^ **

**Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre tous les mercredis soirs mais bon ce n'est pas sur ! Je vous retiens au courant.**

**B'zoo**

**Lolo**


	3. 20 décembre : le réveil

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Toutes vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Comme c'est ma première fiction je vous avoue être comme une dingue quand je reçois un mail pour m'avertir des mises en alertes, des ajouts aux favoris, des reviews … **

**Merci de me booster comme vous le faîtes.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, je joue juste avec.**

…**...**

**Chapitre 2 : **

**20 décembre, le réveil**

Je me sentais lourde et vraiment pas dans mon assiette. J'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée pour faire le moindre mouvement. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me portait et me transportait. C'est pourquoi je soulevais une paupière pour apercevoir cette personne. Malgré la peur qui m'étreignais lorsque je reconnus Edward, je ne pouvais qu'admettre que ses bras autours de moi ne m'étaient pas désagréables. Il faisait encore nuit et mon ravisseur portait toujours le costume du bal. J'en conclus que nous étions toujours le 18 décembre, ou, en tout cas, dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. La fatigue me rattrapât et je glissais dans un sommeil profond.

Je me réveilla à nouveau, mais j'étais dans un lit et il faisait jour. Je me sentais encore faible et je n'eus pas le courage de bouger. Néanmoins je bus le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet a ma droite. Ce fut un soulagement, le feu de ma gorge s'apaisa instantanément. Je me recoucha et je me rendormis presque aussitôt. Cette fois-ci, mon sommeil était léger et je rêvais.

_ Je marchais sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau. Les vagues les effleuraient et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le sable. La lune était déjà haute et par cette nuit d'été, je pouvais observer le ciel et voir des étoiles filantes. Le cadre était idyllique. Une personne vînt entacher le panorama. C'était un inconnu pourtant il me fichait la frousse. En réalité, il n'était pas si inconnu que cela, son visage m'évoquais vaguement quelqu'un. Il s'approcha de moi et je le dévisageais. Il avait des yeux rouges, le teint très pâle et, ce qui me choqua le plus, des crocs si pointus. Je pris peur et m'enfuis en courant. Cependant il me rattrapa rapidement et il me mordu au cou. _Je me réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve, ce cauchemar devrais-je dire, semblait si réaliste.

Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, pour de bon, j'étais totalement reposée, en pleine forme, mis à part mon estomac qui criait famine. Tout à coup, je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Je ne connaissais pas l'endroit où je me trouvais. Milles questions s'imposèrent à mon esprit : où suis-je ? Comment étais-je arrivée là ? Quel jour étions-nous ? Et pleins d'autres encore. J'étais complétement désorientée et la panique prit possession de tout mon être. Je me souvenais juste de marcher sur le bord d'une plage, la lune brillant. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui m'angoissait.

Je me dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Fermée. FERMEE ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Je partis donc voir les fenêtres. Fermées elles aussi. Un sentiment de claustrophobie m'envahit. Je retourna vers la porte et commença à me défouler dessus. Je tapais de toutes mes forces, je tirais sur la poignée, je criais pour qu'on vienne m'ouvrir, mais rien de cela n'y fit. Je m'écroulais contre la porte, en pleurs. Dans quel merdier m'avait-on fourré ?

Une heure après ma petite crise de folie, le verrou s'ouvrit et une superbe blonde, accompagnée d'un homme baraqué qui n'avait pas l'air content d'être là, fit son apparition. Elle déposa un plateau repas sur la petite table qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Elle me lança un regard qui me congela sur place.

_ Salut, moi c'est Emmett, commença le garçon, elle, c'est Rosalie. Tu dois être perdue mais ce n'est pas à nous de répondre à tes questions, alors je te prierais de ne pas en poser. Pour t'aider un peu, je peux te dire que nous somme lundi 20 décembre et qu'il est 13h passé. Nous allons te laisser manger, je repasserais dans une demi-heure.

_ Merci, chuchotais-je en leurs désignant le plateau.

Mon plateau contenait une part de lasagne fumante, une bouteille d'eau ainsi que des petits suisses. J'étais quand même contente. Les lasagnes étaient délicieuses, je n'en avais jamais manger d'aussi bonne, exceptée peut-être quand j'étais en séjour en France. Je bus entièrement l'eau, ce qui semblait normal après avoir dormis plus de 24h. Les petits suisses m'avaient surprise, mais je ne m'en plaignais aucunement. J'adorais ça !

Comme promis, une demi-heure plus tard, Emmett pénétrait dans ma chambre. Il affichait un sourire resplendissant. Finalement, il n'avait pas l'air si horrible que ça. Il me faisait plus penser à un gros nounours. Ce qui était le contraire de Rosalie, froide et distante. Je fus contente qu'elle ne soit pas venue cette seconde fois. Je me souvins que je m'étais réveillée une première fois dans les bras d'Edward.

_ Quel rôle joue Edward dans cette histoire ? Murmurais-je, de peur de l'énerver.

_ Je suis désolé je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Edward devrait passer dans la journée pour essayer de répondre à quelques unes de tes questions. Mais je te met en garde sur le fait qu'il déteste se faire interroger et que ça peut tourner à tes dépends, éclata-t-il de rire. Je me raidis. Je vois que tu as tout mangé, continua-t-il mine de rien. Elles étaient bonnes ?

_Euh … excellentes. Je ne comprenais pas quel était le but de cette conversation. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

_ Je regrette que Rose ai été froide à ton égard. C'est qu'elle n'approuve pas.

_ Approuver quoi ? L'interrogeais-je

_ Bon je vais te laisser ! Si tu as besoin de quelques choses, frappes à la porte je viendrais. A+

Il me quittait comme ça, sans rien dire. Même si au début j'avais peur de lui, sa conversation anodine me détendis légèrement et me mit en confiance.

Je m'installais devant la fenêtre afin d'admirer le paysage alentour. Il n'y avait que des arbres, des arbres partout. Leurs cimes étaient blanches, dût aux dernières chutes de neiges. Cependant je ne reconnaissais pas le paysage, je me demandais si j'étais toujours vers Forks, ou s'ils m'avaient emmené ailleurs, au Canada par exemple. Depuis toujours avec mon cousin, Ben, nous disions que nous aurions notre villa à Whistler, que c'était un endroit formidable pour séquestrer une petite américaine. Bien sur, ce n'était qu'un délire, mais quand je vis l'inconnu étendu devant mes yeux, ce délire ne me semblait plus si délirant.

Ils ? Mes ravisseurs ! Après avoir rencontré Emmett et Rosalie, j'en avais conclu qu'ils étaient de mêche dans cette histoire. Ils me semblaient bien au courant des manigances d'Edward. Je pensais que c'était bien lui qui m'avait embarqué le soir du bal. Le bal. Il me semblait si lointain après tous ces événements.

Je repensais à Alice, à mon père, à mes amis. S'inquiètent-ils ? J'étais tellement discrète que je ne savais même pas si mes amis avaient remarqué mon absence. Autant de questions qui restent pour le moment sans réponses.

J'avais si envie d'aller aux WC, que je ne pouvais me retenir, je décida néanmoins d'aller frapper à la porte de la pièce pour demander. Je me l'étais interdit afin d'avoir le moins de contacts avec Eux. Cependant, je n'avais pas le choix.

_Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Cria Rosalie à travers la porte.

_ J'aurais besoin d'aller me soulager, demandais-je doucement.

_ Ouais, bah attends. EMMETT ! Ramènes toi !

_ Que ce passe-t-il Rose ?

_ La miss à besoin de se rendre aux toilettes, je ne souhaites absolument pas m'en occuper, je ne suis pas une baby-sitter. Répondit Rosalie, tout en continuant sa manucure.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et le gros nounours apparut dans l'embrasure de celle-ci. Il s'approcha de moi, me prit mon bras, qu'il serra tout de même, et m'emmena descendre une volée de marches au bout du couloir. Les toilettes étaient dans la salle de bain, séparés par un haut-vent. Emmett entra avec moi dans la pièce, sûrement à cause de la fenêtre présente. Je me glissa derrière la séparation et il se retourna pour me laisser un minimum d'intimité. Ce fut le soulagement, normal puisque j'avais dormis une bonne journée. Emmett me raccompagna et referma le verrou après moi. Je n'étais plus seule dans la chambre. Edward était là, assis sur la chaise de bureau. Il me dévisagea et comme à mon habitude je rougis. Son regard me gênais, surtout que je n'avais aucun souvenirs de la soirée de samedi. Mon dernier souvenir datait de l'après-midi, lorsque que Alice et moi étions dans ma salle de bain, chez mon père.

_Salut ! Comment vas-tu ?

Je choisis de l'ignorer. De toute façon, il ne pouvait s'intéresser à ma petite personne, c'était une question purement rhétorique. Comment pourrais-je aller bien dans les conditions où je me trouvais. Je retournais à ma place favorite, c'est-à-dire dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. L'avantage est que je lui tournais le dos, il n'aurait pas à voir mes émotions s'il persistait à me parler.

_Bon je vais considérer que tu ne m'as pas entendu, alors je répète : Comment vas-tu ?

Je m'efforçais de rester impassible, de ne pas lui répondre. Je ne l'avais pas entendu venir. Je pris conscience de sa présence quand il retourna la fauteuil avec force. Il était énervé, il me faisait peur. Je baissais les yeux.

_Première règle : Quand je te parles, tu me réponds et tu me regardes.

_Oui je vais bien, mentis-je en relevant les yeux.

_ Bien. Je suppose que tu as de nombreuses questions. Je ne te garantis pas de répondre à toutes. Il y a des choses dans lesquelles tu dois rester dans l'ignorance. Je t'écoutes.

_ Je n'ai aucun souvenirs de la soirée, du bal. Que c'est-il passé ?

_Et bien, j'étais ton cavalier. Nous avons danser jusqu'à 22h30 puis nous sommes allés dans le parc boire un verre. J'ai versé du GHB dans le tiens. Tu t'es évanouie et je t'ai ramené à la maison. Enfin ici.

_Pourquoi ? Murmurais-je. J'étais troublée par ses révélations.

_ Mouhahaha ! Désolé mais cette question fait partie de celles auxquelles je ne répondrais pas.

La colère grimpait en moi. J'étais avec lui pour je ne sais quelles raisons sordides, et lui, il rigolait. C'en était trop, je craqua.

_Non mais, tu te payes ma tête ? Tu m'enlèves sans la moindre raison. Je te pose une question, qui soit dit en passant, est légitime et toi tu t'esclaffes. Je ne sais pas où je suis. J'apprends que je me suis fait droguée à une soirée et toi, et bien, ça t'amuses. Alors maintenant …

Sa main venait de s'écraser sur ma joue. Il avait une telle force. Mon visage me brulait après ce contact … explosif. Maintenant que je m'étais fait humiliée, je pleurais.

_ Règle numéro deux : Ne me manques jamais de respecter et ne parles que quand je te le demande. S'énerva-t-il. Et arrêtes de pleurer. C'est les bébés qui chouinent.

Il était fou de rage et sortit de la pièce sans un autre regard. Il claqua la porte. Je pus enfin pleurer en paix et extérioriser toute ma peine. Un déclic se fit dans ma tête. Je sus pourquoi j'étais angoissé à mon réveil. Le rêve. C'était Edward le vampire qui m'avait mordu.

…**...**

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Pour la suite j'aimerais votre avis : Continuer en POV Bella ou faire un POV Edward qui résume les deux premiers chapitres pour caller quelques infos ?**

**J'ai pu poster ces 2 chapitres et le prologue rapidement car c'était les vacances. Maintenant que les cours reprennent, il faudra patienter jusqu'à mercredi prochain ! **

**B'zoo**

**Lolo**

**Reviews ? **


	4. 21 décembre : le tranfert

**SURPRISE ! Le voilà plus tôt que prévu ! **

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Me revoilà avec le 3e chapitre. **

**Après avoir lu toutes vos reviews, ( qui d'ailleurs, m'ont fait très plaisir ), la majorité de vous a voulu que je continu en POV Bella. Désolée pour celles qui souhaitaient un POV Edward, je tacherais d'en faire un bientôt.**

**Je préviens qu'il y a un tout mini lemon ici ! **

**Je recherche une Bêta, car ma fiction doit surement contenir de nombreuses fautes. J'attends vos candidatures.**

**Merci aux anonymes, Ju' et Cata.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à SM. **

…**...**

**Chapitre 3**

**21 décembre, le transfert**

Cette journée avait été longue malgré ma grasse mat' et riche en émotion. Après avoir pleuré toute la soirée, je m'étais finalement endormis sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. J'avais regretté d'avoir provoqué Edward. Je savais qu'il y aurait des représailles. Surtout, j'avais encore tellement de questions...

Le lendemain, quelque chose clochait lorsque je me réveilla. Je ne me souvenais pas mettre endormis sur le lit. J'avais dus être déplacée pendant mon sommeil. Mon petit déjeuner sur la table confirma mes soupçons. Il devait être tôt, le soleil se levait à peine, environ 8h je pense. Je me sentais dans un meilleur état. Cette nuit là m'avait reposée, contrairement aux autres où je n'avais pas eus de sommeil réparateur. Cependant, j'avais vraiment envie de prendre une douche. Mes cheveux commençaient à me gratter. Vu l'heure, je choisis de patienter un instant avant de réclamer une minute d'intimité. J'en profita pour engloutir le contenu du plateau repas.

Vers 9h, enfin je supposais qu'il était 9h, Edward pénétra dans ma chambre. Je m'en étonnais puisque d'habitude c'était Emmett qui venait.

_Bonjour Isabella. As tu passé une agréable nuit ? Demanda-t-il, enjoué.

_ Bonjour. Oui ça a été. Répondis-je tout bas. Bien sur j'avais relevé la tête. Je ne voulais pas me reprendre une autre gifle.

_Parfait. Je vais t'expliquer le programme de la journée. J'attends de toi que tu ne fasses aucun commentaires, que tu acceptes sans rechigner. Est ce clair ?

_Oui, tout à fait clair.

_Bien. Alors on va aller prendre une douche, tu en as bien besoin. Rosalie à préparé une tenue pour toi. Tu l'as porteras. Mais hier j'ai appris l'existence d'un problème... gênant. En effet, ton père a lancé un avis de recherche sur ta petite personne. C'est pourquoi, nous partons. Nous ne pouvons rester à Forks.

Finalement, nous étions encore à Forks. Mais plus pour longtemps. Un mot avait retenu mon attention pendant son discourt : ''on'' quand il projetait de prendre la douche. Je n'avais pas tout saisi, alors j'attendis de voir. Enfin, bref. Je n'avais pas le droit de commenter alors je baissais la tête et partis dans mes pensées. Edward me tira de celles-ci lorsqu'il me demanda de me lever, afin de se rendre à la salle d'eau.

Il mit conduis et referma la porte à clé derrière lui. La panique grimpa en moi. J'aurais tellement voulus que ce soit Rosalie, au pire Emmett, qui m'accompagne pour prendre cette douche. Emmett se serait retourné pis Rosalie, c'est une fille. Edward avait un grand sourire sur le visage et ces yeux me détaillaient. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et je reculais mais mon dos tapa rapidement contre le mur. Son sourire avait disparut et ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Ses mains commencèrent à se faire baladeuses. Je portais toujours ma robe de bal puisque je n'avais rien eu d'autre depuis. Ses mains s'approchèrent de la fermeture qu'il fit glisser. La robe tomba et je me retrouvais en sous vêtements, ainsi exposé face à lui. Il déboutonna sa chemise et je le regardais effrayée. Il ôta sa chemise et continua sur sa lancé en enlevant son pantalon. Nous étions tous les deux en sous vêtements maintenant. Nos yeux ne s'étaient pas lâchés.

J'étais prisonnière. Je ne pouvais me reculer et je n'avais pas d'autres échappatoires. J'avais la lèvre en sang a force de la mordre. J'étais si angoissée. Les mains d'Edward caressèrent mon dos. Je fermais vivement les yeux je ne voulais pas savoir que c'était Edward qui me procurait toutes ces sensations. Voilà ce qui me faisait peur. J'appréciais ses caresses. Ses mains se rapprochaient de l'agrafe de mon haut et je revenais à la réalité. Mes seins furent libérés de l'entrave que représentait mon soutiens-gorge. Edward admirait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et ça semblait lui plaire. Ils nous restaient à tous les deux notre bas. Il entreprit de me l'ôter rapidement. Il en fit de même avec son boxer. Je baissais la tête. Être, ainsi nue, devant lui, me gênait prodigieusement. En baissant les yeux je vis qu'Il était au garde à vous. Maintenant j'avais vraiment peur. Qu'allait-il me faire ? Je tenais pas à perdre ma pureté avec un monstre comme lui. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Il me poussa sous la douche et il ouvrit l'eau, froide puis chaude. Il entra à ma suite.

_On a pas de temps à perdre alors tu fais ce que je te demande.

Je hochais la tête, incapable de faire autre chose. Il me lava d'abord les cheveux. C'était agréable et ça me détendis. Il prit le gant et mis du savon dessus. Edward frotta mon dos et il commença ensuite par mon ventre. Il s'approcha dangereusement de ma poitrine. Il enleva le gant et il malaxa tranquillement mes seins. Ça dura un certain moment jusqu'à qu'il décide enfin de finir de me laver. Je souhaitais que ça se termine. Il s'accroupit et nettoya mes jambes, l'une après l'autre. Il remonta vers mon intimité qu'il malgré moi était humide. Il glissa deux doigts en moi et il sourit largement quand il sentit à quel point j'étais mouillée. J'avais tellement honte. Mon corps réagissait contre ma volonté. Il fit des petit cercles autour de mon clitoris. Et ce fut la fin j'explosai dans sa main.

Il se lava prestement et nous rinça. Il sortit en premier de la cabine de douche et alla me chercher une serviette qu'il entoura autour de moi. On se sécha et Edward m'indiqua la pile de vêtements qui m'était destinée. Il y avait des sous-vêtements en dentelles noires, un jean moulant et une chemise blanche. J'enfilais le tout et demanda à me sécher les cheveux. Après cela, je les attachaient et je suivi Edward. Il ne me renvoya pas dans la chambre que j'avais occupé mais on descendit des marches et on arriva au garage. Un sac de sport était posé à l'arrière de sa volvo. Il m'entrainât jusqu'à elle et ouvrit le coffre.

_Nous avons un long voyage qui nous attends et je ne veux vraiment pas le passer à coté de toi. C'est pourquoi tu vas me faire le plaisir de grimper dans celui-ci. C'est la punition pour m'avoir manqué de respect hier soir.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je n'avais jamais été claustrophobe mais la s'en était trop. Je me sentis mal et je m'assis avant de m'écrouler. Mon corps fut pris de convulsion. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_Bella, arrête de faire l'enfant. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, alors monte avant que je m'énerve.

Je secouais énergiquement la tête. Il ne me ferrai pas monter dans le coffre. Était-il si monstrueux ? Apparemment oui. Il s'approcha de moi, me prit de force dans ses bras et me bourra à l'intérieur de la voiture tel un sac à patates. Il claqua le coffre et se mit à la place du chauffeur. Le coffre était sombre et il y avait très peu d'air. J'espérais juste que le trajet n'allait pas être trop long. Ma conscience me dicta de ne pas paniquer, que ce n'était pas en s'énervant que je sortirais plus vite. J'avais vu à la télé, qu'une personne enfermée dans un coffre avait entre 8 et 10h d'oxygène et après ce délais, elle s'évanouirait. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward prendrais ce risque. Après tous, c'est lui qui m'avait kidnappé.

**POV Charlie**

**Pendant ce temps là, à Forks**

Une volvo argent manqua de me renverser alors que je voulais traverser la rue. Je ne m'en soucia pas j'étais beaucoup trop préoccupé par la disparition de Bella. Ça faisait déjà 3 jours qu'on avait plus de nouvelles de sa part et le temps passait difficilement. L'école n'avait pas encore reprise mais son amie Alice passait le plus clair de son temps à la maison avec moi. Elle était sa meilleure amie et ça me réconfortait de l'avoir prés de moi, je me sentais moins seul. Edward Cullen était le dernier à l'avoir vu, entière, en vie. Pourtant il était en ville le lendemain. Je l'avais interrogé pour avoir plus ample informations.

_Où est-elle ? Où est ma fille espèce de salaud ? Elle a disparut. Où est -elle ? Avais-je vociféré.

_Charlie ! Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point elle me manque, je l'avais déposé le soir du bal vers 1h du matin. Elle aurait du rentré et comme je l'avais ramené je ne me suis pas inquiété. Oh Charlie, si vous saviez comme elle me manque, on s'entendait si bien. C'est horrible.

Il avait continué son monologue comme ça mais finalement je le crus, il était sincère, ça se lisait sur son visage. J'avais laissé tombé avec lui. J'avais mis en place un avis de recherche pour surveiller si elle ne passait pas la frontière canadienne ou mexicaine. Pourtant je continuais toujours à m'interroger. Fugue ? Enlèvement ? Pire ? Je ne pensais pas à une fugue. Si elle se sentait mal à la maison avec moi, elle me l'aurait dit et elle serait retournée en Floride chez sa mère. Alors il ne restait que les pires solutions. Qui aurait pu l'enlever ? Je n'étais pas riche, ce n'était pas pour une rançon. Enfin,bref, je paniquais. Je retourna au poste, pour passer le temps et voir s'il y avait du nouveau.

**POV Bella**

**De retour dans le coffre**

Voilà 2h que je me trouvais dans ce coffre. J'avais froid. J'avais réfléchis à la fameuse douche et essayer de comprendre ce que j'avais ressentis. En vain. Je savais juste que malgré que ce soit Edward, j'avais apprécié.

La voiture ralentit, et se stoppa. Edward vint m'ouvrir et je pus enfin sortir. Quel soulagement ! J'avais les jambes engourdîtes et m'étirer me fis du bien. Nous étions sur un petit chemin de terre, relativement loin de la route principale. Me voir sortir du coffre aurait parut suspect. Edward me tendit une bouteille d'eau, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Après avoir pleurer, j'avais besoin de me réhydrater.

_Nous avons passé la frontière canadienne, tu pourras monter à l'avant maintenant. Mais je te préviens, ne m'énerves pas sinon tu retournes dans le coffre. Tu n'as pas envie de retourner dans le coffre, n'est-ce pas ?

_Non, je serais sage, je te le promet.

_ Parfait. On repart !

Je grimpais à l'avant de la voiture et Edward me rejoignit. Le trajet se fit en silence. Au bout d'une heure, il alluma la radio et il lança un CD. C'est comme ça que je m'endormis au son de Clair de Lune de Debussy. Le fait de rester dans le coffre, dans le froid, m'avait épuisé. Ce ne fut pas un sommeil paisible.

_J'étais toujours dans le coffre de la Volvo. Mais je ne voyais pas la scène de mes propres yeux. J'étais quelqu'un d'autre et je voyais mon corps dans le coffre. J'étais pâle et quand je me toucha, mon corps était froid. Mon rêve avait une ambiance morbide. Mort. Voilà pourquoi mon corps était blanc et froid. J'étais morte. Edward était au volant. Il avait un éclat de tueur dans ses yeux. Il ria avec un rire qui me fit froid dans le dos._

Je me réveilla en sursaut. Depuis mon kidnapping, je dormais mal excepté les soirs où j'étais crevée, épuisée par les mauvaises nuits. Nous roulions toujours mais le paysage avait changé. Les forêts étaient devenues de forêts d'épineux, indiquant un climat plutôt froid. J'avais crié en me réveillant et Edward affichait un air inquiet. Inquiet ? Je ne sais pas ce qui l'inquiétait mais ce n'était certainement pas moi.

Le trajet dura encore 20 minutes et nous arrivions enfin dans un petit village. Edward m'expliqua que nous avions un petit chalet à l'extérieur, dans la forêt. Autrement dit, tu ne m'échapperas pas, crie toujours personne de t'entendra. Il sourit quand il m'appris qu'il y avait une cave sombre et froide. Je déglutit à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Ce qui agrandit son sourire. Le chalet fut en vue. Je sortis du véhicule et respirais l'air de la montagne. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire ' ouf ' qu'il m'avait fait rentré à l'intérieur et descendu à la cave.

…**...**

**Voili voilou ! Un chapitre de plus terminé. Étant donné que jeudi est férié, le prochain chapitre sera surement jeudi ou en tout cas ce week-end. **

**B'zoo à toutes**

**Review ?**

**Lolo **


	5. 22 décembre : la cave

**Hello Everybody !**

** Premièrement, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. J'avais prévus de poster samedi dernier mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes qui m'ont empêché d'accéder à mon ordinateur. **

** Deuxièmement, pour me faire pardonner, je reviens avec un One-Shot presque terminé que je posterai cette semaine ( qui n'a rien avoir avec cette fiction ) en plus du chapitre 5 que je devrais mettre en ligne mercredi ou du moins avant vendredi 19h ! Pour le OS, j'ajouterais un lien au prochain chapitre.**

** Troisièmement, mon Anniv' approche à grand pas. Et je suis d'humeur généreuse, alors jusqu'au 1er décembre ( date de mon anniversaire =D ) : Review = Teaser**

** Merci aux anonymes : Lilou et P.G. Bisous à vous deux ^^**

**Message pour Ju : J'accepte ta candidature avant grand plaisir ! Tu n'es pas obligée de t'inscrire sur mais il me faut un moyen de te contacter. Tu peux m'envoyer une adresse mail,msn... en MP. A bientôt pour une longue collaboration, j'espère ! **

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! **

…**...**

**Chapitre 4 : **

**22 décembre, la cave**

Nous dévalions les escaliers qui menaient à la cave à toute vitesse. La lumière s'estompait au fur et à mesure que nous descendions. Mes yeux commencèrent à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité ambiante. Quand mes pieds franchirent enfin la dernière marche, je pouvais entr'apercevoir le lieu où je me trouvais. Un petit hublot était dans un coin de la pièce, mais il était obstrué. Il y avait un lit de camp à l'opposé de la fenêtre. Edward me tenait toujours le bras. Je vus passer une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux mais quand il vit que je le regardais, elle disparue, remplacée par un vide sidérale que je ne compris pas.

Les derniers mot qu'il prononça, furent pour m'obliger de m'installer sur la couchette. Ce que je fis avec empressement pour éviter d'attirer ses foudres. Le lit était fixé au sol, surement pour m'empêcher de le déplacer jusqu'à la fenêtre. Edward se dirigea vers l'escalier et en ressortit une lourde chaîne avec un cadenas. Son intention m'était claire. Il m'attacha les chevilles, puis les poignets. Il finit l'attache par boucler le cadenas avec le lit. J'étais bloquée. Je pouvais à peine faire le tour de mon couchage. Bien trop insuffisant.

Après ça, il remonta les escaliers et claqua la porte derrière lui. J'entendis le verrou se refermer. Une précaution puisque j'étais attachée. Je ne voyais plus rien. Le noir était total. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu peur du noir ou du monstre sous mon lit quand j'étais petite. Néanmoins, d'être plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète et surtout pour je ne sais quelles raisons tordues, me faisaient angoissées.

Je ne pouvais rien faire, alors je m'installa sur le lit et je me mis à compter. Je n'avais aucun moyen de connaître le temps qui passe. J'avais entendu dire que c'était un des rares moyens pour les victimes de séquestration, d'éviter la folie. Alors je comptais. L'avantage de se concentrer sur cette tache m'évitait de penser, de trop réfléchir. Il y avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles il fallait que je songe, mais je retardais l'échéance.

10 800 secondes plus tard – soit 3h – je comptais encore. Si j'avais bien suivis, nous étions arrivés vers 13h donc il devait être vers 16h. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi je commençais à avoir faim. De plus, j'avais vraiment envie d'aller aux toilettes. 3600 respirations plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Edward.

Il descendit tranquillement les marches et me rejoint sur le lit de camp. Il détacha mes chaînes, toujours sans un mot. Il me conduisit aux toilettes. Et j'en profita pour enregistrer tout les détails dont je pourrais avoir besoin s'il continuait à me garder prisonnière.

La porte de la cave donnait sur le hall d'entrée. À ma droite, de nombreuses portes donnaient sur le couloir. Tandis qu'à ma gauche, il y avait le séjour. Le chalet était plus grand due j'avais cru. Nous empruntâmes le couloir jusqu'à la deuxième porte à gauche. La salle de bain. Il me désigna les WC. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui demander un peu d'intimité, il avait le regard vide, perdu dans ses pensées. De toute façon, j'avais bien trop envie de me soulager pour protester. J'étais contente d'avoir pus me dégourdir mes jambes, qui s'étaient engourdis pendant cette après-midi.

Il me raccompagna à la cave. Cette fois-ci, il alluma la lampe avant de descendre. Il ne me remit pas les chaînes non plus. Il se tourna vers moi :

Je sais que tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions à me poser. J'y répondrais. Avant tout je te dois des explications. Pas sur tout, mais j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'avais dit la première fois qu'on s'est parler après le bal. Il est légitime que tu t'interroges. Je te dis tout de suite que je répondrais pas à la question concernant ta présence ici.

J'étais abasourdie par ce qu'il me disait. Il allait vraiment me répondre ? J'espère en tout cas. Mais il m'effrayait. Alors je ne dis rien et attendis qu'il reprenne la parole.

Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi une cave, pourquoi des chaînes, pourquoi le noir. La réponse est simple. Ce n'était qu'une précaution. Malgré que nous soyons reculés de la ville, je ne voulais pas être dérangé dans mes activités. J'ai en effet installé mes affaires car je pense que l'on va rester ici un moment. Tu devais être attachée pour m'éviter à avoir un œil sur toi tout le temps. Maintenant que j'ai terminé, je ne te remet pas les chaînes. Néanmoins tu passeras la nuit et la journée de demain ici. J'ai besoin de faire quelques courses, pour toi.

Sa tirade m'avait un peu rassurée. Je n'allais pas rester ici éternellement. Je releva la tête et pris la parole.

Je comprends que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Mais il faut que tu saches que j'ai des besoins … naturels. J'ai besoin de manger, de boire, de me rendre aux toilettes … Il ne faut pas que tu m'oublies ici. S'il te plaît.

J'avais dit cela en chuchotant et mon regard fixé sur mes doigts qui jouaient nerveusement avec la fermeture éclair de ma veste. Quand je releva les yeux vers lui. Il souriait.

Hum ! Je vois. Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir.

Genre ! Enfin bref, je laissais couler. Il remonta les escaliers et ressortit de _ma_ cave. La lumière était toujours allumée et je n'étais pas attachée. Un énorme progrès quand même.

Cette journée avait été éprouvante. Je ne pris pas la peine de continuer à compter et je m'installa sur mon lit. Je ferma les yeux. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je m'endormis dés que ma tête toucha l'oreiller. Bien sur, je rêva.

_Je me trouvais dans ma cave, comme à l'ordinaire. C'était là où se déroulait ma nouvelle vie. Depuis 21 jours maintenant. Le temps passait lentement. Tellement lentement. Je ne voyais Edward le matin, quand il m'apportait mon petit déjeuner, le midi et le soir, ainsi que pour ''les pauses pipi''. Lorsque j'étais seule, j'évitais de penser à mes conditions de vie actuelles. Pourtant une chose me perturba. Edward descendais les escaliers. Rien étonnant jusque là, sauf que ce n'était pas l'heure de manger ni de se rendre au WC. Il me détaillait, de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Il s'approcha de moi et s'assit à mes cotés. Il prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et me donna le plus beau de tout les baisers. C'était fabuleux. Je répondis à son doux baiser. Il devint vite enflammé. Au fil du temps, nos vêtements s'entassèrent au pied du lit. Nous étions, à présent, en sous-vêtements. Il était vraiment beau, les abdominaux très bien dessinés. Je n'eus plus le temps de le mater. Il attaqua mon cou avec sa langue. Je perdis le fil de mes pensées, juste concentrée sur les sensations qu'il me procurait. Le reste de mes habits allèrent rejoindre le tas. J'étais nue, à sa merci. Il ôta à son tour son boxer. Il était prêt à me prendre, sur le champ. Néanmoins, il se glissa entre mes jambes, passa ses doigts à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je frissonnais. Il en passa un le long de ma fente si humide. Il le pénétra dans mon antre et commença à pomper de ses deux doigts magiques. Il enleva sa main et je ressentis un grand vide. Il ouvrit une capote et l'enfila le long de sa verge. Il me pénétra brutalement mais c'était si bon. Il débuta par de long mouvements de reins puis termina beaucoup plus sauvagement. Nous jouîmes en même temps. Il s'écrasa sur moi, épuisé. _

Je me réveilla en sursaut. Voilà que je fantasmais sur mon ravisseur.

…**...**

**Bon, franchement je ne suis pas super contente de se chapitre. Il est vraiment court par rapport aux autres. Je tâcherais de faire mieux le prochain. **

**Serait-ce le début d'un syndrome de Stockholm qui se profile ? **

**B'zoo !**


	6. 24 décembre : Le réveillon

**Hello Everybody ! **

**Voici un chapitre qui a tardé à venir mais ça en valait la peine. **

**Voici le premier chapitre corrigé par Justine que j'embrasse très fort, la guerre contre mes fautes d'orthographe est lancée ! **

**Bonne lecture**

…**...**

**Chapitre 5**

**24 Décembre, réveillon**

Depuis hier soir, il neigeait. J'adorais la neige même si en ce moment elle n'était pas si réjouissante que les années précédentes.

Peut-être était-ce le fait que je ne fêterais pas les fêtes de fin d'année avec ma famille.

Edward m'avait laissé la possibilité de sortir de la cave. En ce moment il était sous la douche alors j'en profitais pour visiter la maison.

Mais avant que je ne pus faire quelque chose, une idée germa dans ma tête. Edward était occupé. Je savais que nous étions loin de la ville. Mais après tout que pouvait-il m'arriver ? Je me dépêchais d'enfiler une paire de botte que je trouva dans un placard ainsi qu'une grosse veste chaude. J'ouvris la porte, qui n'était pas fermée à clé...

**Flask Back **

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit et Edward descendit les marches. Il me fixait mais je détournais le regard quand le souvenir de mon rêve s'imposa à mon esprit.

_ J'ai terminé ce que j'avais à faire, donc à partir de maintenant tu peux sortir de la cave. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu es libre.

Je n'allais pas me plaindre, c'était mieux que rien. Voilà deux jours que je me promenais dans le chalet pour passer le temps. Le cadre était vraiment magnifique. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver comme lors du mariage de ma mère et de Phil. Ils l'avaient organisé en France dans les Alpes, un peu avant les vacances de Noël. Ils avaient loué un ensemble de petits chalets en bois au milieu des montagnes. J'avais une vue imprenable sur le Mont Blanc.

**Fin Flash Back **

La porte ouverte, j'eus une vision du lieu où je me situais. Les montagnes, l'Alaska. Tout de fois, je ne pris pas le temps d'admirer le paysage, je partis en courant sur le sentier qui menait à la forêt. Je courais, je courais mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas avancer.

La ville était si loin que ça ? Apparemment, oui.

Il ne faisait pas très froid pour le moment, mais la nuit commençait à tomber. Néanmoins j'ôtai la veste car elle était tellement grande qu'elle ralentissait ma progression déjà laborieuse.

Nous étions le 24 décembre et demain, normalement, j'aurais dû déballer mes cadeaux. Ce matin, après la douche j'avais trouvé ma robe de bal sur mon lit et un mot d'Edward me disant que je devais la porter pour être belle lors du réveillon. C'est pourquoi j'étais en robe dans des bottes trop grandes au milieu de nul part. Je trébuchais souvent et la robe était déchirée par endroit.

La forêt m'entourait. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà.

Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Je savais que j'avais peu de chance de quitter ce que je croyais être l'enfer, que j'étais exténuée, cependant je courais, encore, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le chalet était loin derrière moi, du moins c'est l'impression que j'avais mais, en réalité, j'étais perdue. Il faisait froid, et la neige recommençait à tomber. Enfin, j'aperçus une route devant moi. Plus que quelques mètres et je pourrais peut-être croiser une voiture qui pourrai m'aider. A ce moment-là, je compris que je n'avais aucune chance de réussir et que j'allais le regretter. Il était juste devant moi et je pus lire dans ses yeux toute la colère qu'ils contenaient. Il s'approcha, et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Je ne restais pas longtemps dans l'inconscience car quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans les bras d'Edward et nous nous dirigions vers une Jeep . Son regard n'inspirait que crainte et souffrance.

Il me déposa à l'avant de la voiture et vînt me rejoindre aussitôt. Il me lança un regard à vous glacer le sang. J'allais vraiment regretter cette petite escapade nocturne.

Le trajet de retour fût silencieux, d'un silence tendu. Normal après tout. J'avais peur et j'avais les mains qui tremblaient. Edward était concentré sur la route, du moins c'est l'impression que j'avais. Le trajet dura une vingtaine de minutes. Le chemin coupait la forêt et il était très chaotique. Arrivé à la maison, il vînt m'ouvrir ma portière et me prit la main. Ce que je ne compris pas, fut les sentiments que révélaient ses yeux. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme ? Dans ceux d'Edward, on pouvait y lire de l'interrogation, de la tristesse, de la colère et encore un que je ne pus identifier.

Il m'entraina dans le salon où il me fit asseoir sur le canapé de cuir blanc. Je n'osai pas relever les yeux de peur d'exposer trop ce que je ressentais en ce moment. C'est à dire de la crainte. S'il l'a voyait il pourrait s'énerver encore plus et ça serait regrettable, pour moi s'entend.

Il alla dans la cuisine et il revînt avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. C'est vrai que j'étais frigorifiée. Je lui en fut reconnaissante. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du mien. Il me fixait intensément.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Tu es si malheureuse que ça ? Je peux reconnaître que je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi au début mais ça c'est arrangé, non ? Si je t'ai attaché, c'était pour avoir le temps d'aménager notre maison. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en pris.

Il me paraissait tellement vulnérable à ce moment, les yeux suppliant. Malgré tout, je fus prise de pitié.

_ Edward, commençais-je, j'aimerais comprendre. Pourquoi m'as tu kidnappé ? Je suis partis parce que je n'aimais pas la façon dont tu me traitais. Mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus tant que je n'aurais pas compris ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

_ Voilà une question tout à fait légitime de ta part, mais je ne suis pas sur que tu apprécierais la réponse.

_ Je suis prête à tout entendre si ça peux nous permettre d'avoir une relation plus correcte, en acceptant le début de notre... collocation.

_ Très bien, mais on verra demain, tu dois être fatiguée ?

_ Oui, c'est vrai, mais je sais aussi que c'est une façon pour toi de te défiler donc ça sera ce soir, je ne veux pas attendre.

Il n'était pas content que je lui dise ça mais l'heure avait sonné pour qu'il m'explique ses motivations même si je savais, qu'avec les meilleures raisons qu'il avait, je ne pourrais lui accorder ma confiance aussi facilement.

_ Par où commencer ? Se demanda-t-il, à lui même.

_ Euh … Par le début ? Pourquoi m'as tu kidnappé ?

_ Bien sur, tu commences par la question la plus difficile. Mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix, tu es en droit de savoir. Voilà trois ans que nous sommes dans le même lycée. Voilà trois ans qu'on s'ignore, c'est ce que je regrette le plus. Je comprends néanmoins, nous ne faisons pas partis du même cercle social. Mais en fin de notre année de première, il y a eu un progrès. Alice et Jasper ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Ça aurait dû nous rapprocher mais ce ne fût pas le cas.

Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs et il fixait un point loin derrière moi. Je ne comprenais pas quel était le lien entre son histoire et mon enlèvement, cependant je ne dis rien, avide de pouvoir savoir plus de choses sur lui.

_ Un soir, reprit-il, Alice est arrivée à la maison complétement paniquée. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi sur le fait que tu n'aie pas de cavalier pour le bal, cela était risible. Jasper lui promit de réfléchir et le sujet fût clos pour le moment. A cette période, je tentais de trouver une solution pour que tu me remarques. Et puis un soir de la même semaine, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que ce soit radical sinon je pourrais te perdre, cette pensée était inadmissible pour moi. J'ai contacté Alice pour lui demander si tu avais trouvé un cavalier. Elle m'avait répondu que non et qu'elle désespérait. Alors je lui ai dit que j'étais libre et que c'était l'occasion de faire une sortie tous les quatre. Elle en était ravie, et tout était réglé. Comme j'avais eu la confirmation du début de mon plan, j'ai cherché un endroit pour installer notre vie en couple, mais assez loin de Forks. Et nous voilà ici.

_ Il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas.

_ Maintenant que je t'ai raconté cela, je crois que je ne peux plus reculer. Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

_ Pourquoi tu voulais tant que je te remarque ? Je n'ai rien contre toi mais, je pense que, à force de m'observer, tu avais compris mon caractère. Je pensais que tu avais compris que j'étais trop timide pour faire le premier pas, et comme tu le faisais pas, j'en ai déduis que je ne t'intéressais pas alors j'ai laissé tomber.

_ Je … je t'ai... je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

_ QUOI ? Criais-je, je suis vraiment désolée mais j'aurais pu te dire que c'était réciproque, mais tu as tout gâcher lorsque tu as décidé que je devais vivre ici avec toi, contre mon gré.

Je fus tellement choquée par ces trois petits mots que je partis en courant rejoindre la chambre qu'il m'avait donné à ma sortie de la cave. Je sautai sur mon lit et enfouis la tête dans l'oreiller, priant que ce ne fût pas vrai, et que quand je me réveillerai ça ne sera qu'un horrible cauchemar.

…**...**

**Petite info : Comme c'est ma première fiction, elle ne va pas faire cinquante chapitres. La fin approche donc. **

**Bisous à toutes ( et à tous ? ) **

**Noyeux Joël ! **

**B'zoo Lolo**


	7. 26 décembre : réflexions

*** Entre sur la pointe des pieds ***

**Youhou ? Y a quelqu'un ? **

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet ENORME retard. J'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, enfin si mais bon je sais que pour vous elles vont vous paraître dérisoires. Pour résumer, il y a eu le bac blanc de français, le tpe blanc... ( beaucoup de révisions ! ) Pis bon je suis la secrétaire de l'association du bahut donc des comptes rendus à la pelle ! **

**En attendant, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et je vous promet que le chapitre suivant sera posté pendant les vacances ( zone B ) et pareil pour mon autre fiction !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et défoulés vous en bas parce que je mérite votre colère ! **

**PS : Merci à Mrs Esmée Cullen de m'avoir secoué parce que sans elle le chapitre ne serait pas arrivé aujourd'hui =S ! **

_Chanson : Des Fois, Babylon Circus_

**Chapitre 6 **

**26 décembre, réflexions**

**POV Edward**

Voilà deux jours que j'avais avoué mes sentiments à Bella. Voilà deux jours que je ne l'avais plus revu, même si je savais qu'elle était toujours là. La nuit, lorsque j'étais dans ma chambre, tard dans la nuit, j'entendais ses pas dans les escaliers. Elle prenait une bouteille d'eau et se préparait un sandwich. Elle remontait et ne faisait plus de bruit jusqu'au retour de la nuit. Son cinéma s'était répété deux fois, mais hier j'avais entendu l'eau de la douche couler.

_Y a eu des hauts, y a eu des bas_

_Des débats d'idéaux, des engueulades et des ébats_

_Si tu veux t'en aller je n't'en voudrais pas_

_J'ai pas dit que je voulais mais..._

_À demi-mots, mea culpa_

_Des faux pas, parfois des aveux_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il en restera_

_Si tu veux t'en aller, va t'en je ne t'en voudrais pas_

Notre relation avait commencé sur un haut, le bal, mais tout était devenu des bas après mon... dérapage. Je savais que tout était ma faute, que j'avais tout fait foirer avant même qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre nous. Serais-je prêt à la laisser partir ? Est ce que je lui en veux d'avoir tenter de s'échapper et de me quitter lâchement ?

_Un sourire, un je t'aime, t'en fais pas pour moi_

_Y a des fois où mon cœur de pleurer pour toi_

_Y a des fois où mon cœur se noie_

_Y a des fois toi mon cœur je te laisserais là_

_Jusqu'à la prochaine fois_

J'avais osé lui avouer ce que j'avais sur le cœur et elle était partie. Je l'avais fait fuir... deux fois. J'avais bien besoin de me remettre en questions. Je devais être fou d'avoir suivis mon instinct. Il me dictait qu'il fallait que je me l'approprie. Et c'est ce que j'avais fait. J'étais un monstre.

_Jusqu'à la prochaine fois_

_Y a des fois où mon cœur bat bat très fort pour toi_

_Y a des fois où mon cœur bat bat très fort pour toi_

_Sans même un bruit, si loin de toi_

Un monstre. J'étais pire que cela. Je ne savais que faire souffrir les gens qui comptaient pour moi. Bella. Mes parents. Alice. Je les avais tous déçu et je continuais, je ne faisait pas d'efforts pour changer. Bella était toujours dans sa chambre, je l'entendais faire les cents pas au dessus de ma tête. Elle réflichissait. Mais à quoi ? Au moyen de s'enfuir, pour toujours ? A moins que … non ce n'était pas possible ! Pourrait-elle penser à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ? De toute façon, ça ne pouvait être que du dégoût.

_Je suis souvent parti_

_Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui t'en vas_

_Un jour comme qui dirait_

_Comme l'ennui comme la vie va_

_Un jour tu me dirais t'en fais pas pour moi_

J'avais pris ma décision. J'allais laisser partir la fille de mes rêves. Je l'aime tellement qu'il serait trop injuste de la rendre malheureuse par ma faute. Elle mérite le bonheur. Elle me dénoncerait, j'irai en prison, elle tournera la page. Ce bal, cet enlèvement, ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

_Y a des fois où mon cœur de pleurer pour toi_

_Y a des fois où mon cœur se noie_

_Y a des fois toi mon cœur je te laisserais là_

_Jusqu'à la prochaine fois_

__Je me leva du tabouret et quitta le bar de la cuisine où j'avais pris un whisky, pour m'étourdir un peu. Je monta lentement les marches des escaliers et je me dirigea vers sa chambre. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac plus mes pieds franchissaient les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient. Arrivé devant sa porte, j'inspirai un grand coup et frappa.

_Y a des fois où mon coeur de pleurer pour toi_

_Y a des fois où mon coeur se noie_

_Des fois pour toi mon coeur je resterais là_

_Jusqu'à la prochaine fois_

_Jusqu'à la prochaine fois_

_Qu'est ce qu'il en restera_

_Jusqu'à la prochaine fois_

**POV Bella**

Voilà une heure d'écoulée. Voilà une heure que je suis sur mon lit, l'esprit embrumé. Je me levais et commençai à faire les cents pas dans cette chambre aux proportions démesurées. Je marche pour réfléchir. Ces mot qu'Il m'avait avoué il y à de cela une heure, flottaient toujours dans ma tête, devant mes yeux. Je t'aime. Trois mots. Un virage dans une vie, dans ma vie. Je n'avais pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à mon égard. Maintenant que je connaissais ses motivations, je pouvais le comprendre, au moins de tenter de le comprendre. Si je l'avais rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu l'aimer. Il était bel homme, intelligent, galant. Tout ce qu'une femme pouvait espérer d'un homme. Mais il m'avait enlevé. Mon monde s'était écroulé, son rêve brisé. Il m'avait perdu.

Cependant, je me souviens des sensations que j'avais ressentis quand il me portait. Je me sentais en sécurité dans l'étau de ses bras.

_Secoue toi Bella ! Tu divagues ! Je ne pouvais penser de mon bourreau comme cela. Je devais fuir._

Un coup fût porter à la porte. Edward. J'ouvris néanmoins la porte et m'effaçai pour le laisser passer. Il semblait torturé...

_ J'ai plus de souvenir que si j'avais mille ans._

_ Un gros meuble à tiroirs encombré de bilans,_

_ De vers, de billets doux, de procès, de romances,_

_ Avec de lourds cheveux roulés dans des quittances,_

_ Cache moins de secrets que mon triste cerveau._

_ C'est une pyramide, un immense caveau,_

_ Qui contient plus de mort que la fosse commune. _

_ _ Je suis un cimetière abhorré de la lune,_

_ Où comme des remords se traînent de longs vers_

_ Qui s'acharnent toujours sur mes morts les plus chers._

_ Je suis un vieux boudoir plein de roses fanées,_

_ Où gît tout un fouillis de modes surannées,_

_ Où les pastels plaintifs et les pâles Boucher,_

_ Seuls, respirent l'odeur d'un flacon débouché._

_ Rien n'égale en longueur les boiteuses journées,_

_ Quand sous les lourds flocons des neigeuses années_

_ L'ennui, fruit de la morne incuriosité,_

_ Prend les proportions de l'immortalité. _

_ _ Désormais tu n'es plus, ô matière vivante ! _

_ Qu'un granit entouré d'une vague épouvante,_

_ Assoupi dans le fond d'un Sahara brumeux ; _

_ Un vieux sphinx ignoré du monde insoucieux,_

_ Oublié sur la carte, et dont l'humeur farouche_

_ Ne chante qu'aux rayons du soleil qui se couche. _

**Charles Baudelaire, Spleen * ( LXXVI )**

Edward souffrait du poids de la mémoire, de sa conscience. Je pouvais le lire dans son regard, tous ses regrets. Ma détermination flanchait au fur et à mesure que je le fixais... Ce poème me rappelais Edward.

* Spleen : Mot anglais désignant une profonde mélancolie, l'ennui, le poids du temps qui passe, du mal aître

**Happy End ou Death End ? **


	8. 26 décembre : la fin ?

**Me revoilà ! Eh oui quelle surprise, je suis toujours en vie ! Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour le retard car je sais que ce n'est pas cela qui va arranger mon cas ^^ **

**Trêve de Blabla, voilà le dernier chapitre ! ( Il reste un épilogue:) )**

**Chapitre 8 : 26 décembre, La fin ? **

**Bella POV**

J'étais toujours au même point. Edward m'avait avoué ses sentiments et moi j'essayais encore de démêler toutes mes émotions. Que pouvais-je décider ? Après tout, il m'avait kidnappé, séquestré dans une cave et m'avait fait quitter le pays dans un coffre de voiture.

Edward était malade, j'en avais la certitude. Mais le problème venait de moi. Étais-je prête à partir et de le laisser ? Au fond de moi, je savais que malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, j'étais prise de compassion pour lui. Mais la partie rationnelle de mon être me dictait de fuir le plus loin possible et surtout de ne pas me retourner, sinon j'allais le regretter.

Edward était toujours face à moi, dans ma chambre. Je n'osais lever mes yeux sur lui. Son visage si torturé me torturait à mon tour. Ma résolution flanchait à chaque regards alors je gardais les yeux baissés.

Ma décision était prise...

Edward ? Commençais-je. Il ne m'avait pas quittez des yeux pendant mon monologue intérieur.

Je pesais encore le pour et le contre de ma décision. Mais finalement, j'en conclu qu'il devait savoir ce que je ressentais au fond de mon cœur.

Je vais partir. Tu m'as fait beaucoup trop de mal. Je ne peux pas oublier tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ces derniers jours. Cette décision n'a pas été facile à prendre. Si j'écoutais mon cœur, je ne serais pas en train de tergiverser. Je serais dans tes bras et je te pardonnerais parce que finalement je crois que je t'aime. Malheureusement, ma raison est plus forte que mon amour. Cependant, de retour aux États-Unis, je mènerais ma vie comme elle aurait du l'être et je ne dirais rien sur toi et tes agissements. Mon père et Alice voudront sûrement savoir ce que j'ai vécu mais je trouverais le mensonge idéal.

Edward n'avait rien dit pendant ma tirade. Il m'avait juste écouté. Je supposais que son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure au vu de son intense réflexion affiché par son visage. Je m'en voulu tout de suite de lui avoir fait tant de mal mais il fallait que je sois forte, que je pense pour une fois à moi et non aux autres.

Je pris les quelques affaires que j'avais ici et les enfilai. Dehors, il neigeait encore. La route était recouverte d'au moins dix centimètres. Elle me refroidit légèrement, dans tout les sens du terme ! Mais j'étais motivée alors je sortis, sans me retourner. La porte claqua derrière moi.

**Edward POV**

Elle était partie. Je n'avais rien fait pour la retenir. Par amour, je la voulais heureuse et apparemment, elle était heureuse... sans moi.

Elle avait claqué la porte, signant la fin de mon rêve. J'avais le cœur en mille morceaux. C'était la première fois que je me faisais jeter par une fille. Et c'était vraiment douloureux.

Je quittai sa chambre, ne supportant plus son odeur qui m'enveloppait. Elle était partie c'est tout ce qui était important. Je retournai au salon et allumai la télé. Un match de base-ball était diffusé. Je laissai donc la chaîne sport. J'essayai de fixer mon attention sur le match mais il n'était pas passionnant et mes pensées dérivèrent facilement. Je me retrouvais loin, dans la forêt qui bordait le chalet avec de la neige qui entrait dans mes bottes de fourrure. Je m'imaginais Bella, peinant dans cet environnement.

**Bella POV**

Je crois que j'avais fait une folie d'être partie comme ça à l'aventure. J'avais froid, j'étais trempée, j'étais fatiguée. J'avais parcouru une bonne distance déjà. Mais j'étais encore loin de la route. Ma motivation ne m'avait pas quitté alors je continuai à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

**Edward POV **

L'idée que Bella voulait me quitter avait enfin arrivé jusqu'à mon cerveau. Néanmoins, je culpabilisais. Je n'aurais pas du la laisser partir alors qu'une tempête de neige était annoncée par les services de météorologie d'Alaska.

Contre l'avis de Bella, j'éteignis la télévision et enfila une tenue chaude. Heureusement pour moi, Emmett m'avait laissé sa Jeep. Elle me serait utile dans ma nouvelle mission.

Une fois arnaché, les clés en main, je rejoignis le garage. Je mis le contact et j'attendis que l'habitacle soit chauffé avant de me lancer dans le froid glacial de cet hiver. Les projecteurs sur le toit me donnaient une bonne visibilité sur le chemin devant moi. L'avantage de la neige, c'est que les traces de pas restaient voyantes, nonobstant la neige qui tombait.

Je suivis ces traces. Au bout de vingt minutes de recherche, j'aperçus Bella au loin, marchant toujours avec détermination. Je me dirigeai vers elle et quand j'atteignis sa hauteur je l'accosta.

Bella ! J'ai compris que tu ne voulais plus de moi, mais laisse moi t'aider. Monte ! Je vais t'emmener jusqu'à l'aéroport. Tu pourras rejoindre Seattle. Ensuite, je te promets que je te laisserais tranquille.

Je devais vraiment être arrivé à temps car elle grimpa dans la Jeep sans rechigner. Elle ouvrit à peine la bouche pour me remercier. Elle se leva et passa par dessus les sièges pour aller derrière. Là, elle ôta sa veste et pris une couverture. Elle s'enroula dedans et ses yeux se fermèrent directement.

**Bella POV**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais complètement désorientée. Le jour commençait à décliner à l'horizon. J'étais en voiture. Je ne me souvins pas comment j'étais arrivée là. Je fus un tantinet rassurée quand je vus Edward au volant. Je croisai son regard dans le rétroviseur.

Ah eh bien, tu te réveilles enfin ! Je croyais que tu avais commencé à hiberner. Sourit-il, alors qu'il continuait à me fixer à travers le miroir. En plus il faisait de l'humour dans cette situation.

Je peux savoir où on est ? Et où allons-nous ?

Bien sûr ! Nous sommes au Canada, on va bientôt arriver à Vancouver. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi après ton départ précipité. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose de bien, pour une fois. Alors j'ai pris la Jeep d'Emmett et je t'ai pris sur le chemin, mais tu t'es endormi directement. Alors j'ai changé d'avis, je te ramène à la maison, sans passer par la case aéroport.

Je ne répondis rien. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas tord. J'étais contente qu'il a eu cette délicate attention et il remonta un petit peu dans mon estime. Sans lui, je serais sûrement en hypothermie au beau milieu de la forêt en Alaska.

Je décidai de repasser à l'avant maintenant que j'avais bien dormi. Aucuns mots n'étaient échangés, nous étions tous deux perdu dans nos pensées.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand je reconnu la route. Nous approchions de Forks. Je jubilais. Ma vie allait pouvoir reprendre son cours. Enfin, je l'espérais.

Edward s'arrêta devant chez mon père et je descendis. Je le regardai un instant mais il ne semblait pas se soucier de moi. Alors je sortis et rejoignis ma maison. Elle était encore éclairée, je supposais que Charlie n'était pas encore couché.

Arrivée devant la porte, je pris une grande inspiration et poussa le battant de la porte. Alerté par le bruit, mon père accourait. Il me serra si fort dans ses bras que je dus le repousser pour pouvoir respirer.

Oh Bella ! J'ai eu si peur ! Où étais-tu passée ?

Je... Je ne me souviens de rien... J'étais au bal puis le trou noir... J'ai croisé Edward à la sortie de la ville et il m'a déposé ici. Je ne sais plus rien.

J'éclatais en pleurs dans les bras de mon père. C'était plus des larmes de soulagements que de peur, mais mon père ne parût pas remarquer la différence.

C'est vrai que j'étais un peu désorienté. Il m'apprit que cela faisait huit jours que j'avais disparu. Alice était effondrée et avait perdu sa célèbre joie de vivre. Pauvre Alice. Elle m'avait tellement manquée elle aussi.


	9. Épilogue

**Coucou ! **

**Je viens de m'apercevoir que les tirets des dialogues n'étaient pas apparus au chapitre précédent. Veuillez m'excuser, ça n'a pas du aider à la lecture ^^**

**Épilogue **

Voilà déjà trois semaines que j'étais de revenu de mon périple en Alaska. J'avais joué la carte de l'amnésie encore longtemps, personne ne savait& la vérité, sauf Lui et moi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il avoue ses actes de lui-même.

J'avais retrouvé Alice effondré mais sa joie de vivre était vite revenue. Bien sûr, elle m'avait fait passer un interrogatoire digne des plus grands agents du FBI, de la CIA ou je ne sais qu'elle autre agence gouvernementale. Je ne sais par quel miracle, elle avait cru à l'amnésie, du moins au choc que j'avais subis.

Mon père était toujours aussi taciturne. Il n'avait pas osé me poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Mais je voyais ses yeux me surveiller de loin, ses froncements de sourcils quand je jouais avec la nourriture de mon assiette plutôt que de l'avaler.

A mon retour, Charlie m'avait obligé à suivre une thérapie. J'allais chez le psychologue tout les mercredis soirs. Mais il ne servait à rien. Je passais cette heure à faire mes devoirs, à lire... en tout cas, je ne lui adressais aucuns mots. Il se contentait de m'observer.

J'étais retournée au lycée dès la rentrée des vacances d'hiver. Je n'avais pas revu Edward Cullen. Au début, j'étais soulagée. Je n'aurais pas eu le courage de l'affronter. D'après Alice, il suivait les cours par correspondance, chez lui.

Au fil du temps, je commençais à me sentir seule. Bien sûr, il y avait Alice. Mais j'avais l'impression que je n'étais pas entière. C'était la première fois que j'ouvrais la bouche chez le psy. Je lui avais demandé de but en blanc pourquoi je me sentais si différente au point de ressentir le vide en moi. Il avait réfléchit quelques minutes et il m'avait ressorti que c'est parce que j'avais touché du doigt le bonheur et que finalement, j'étais partie, sans me donner une chance d'être heureuse. Cette nouvelle m'était tombée au fond de l'estomac. Heureusement pour moi, la séance était terminée et je m'étais enfuie de ce lieu maudit.

En rentrant, je m'étais allongée sur mon lit et j'avais médité. Longtemps. C'est mon ventre qui criait famine qui me ramena à la réalité.

Je savais qu'au fond de moi j'aimais Edward. Mais je savais aussi que je ne l'aimais pas assez pour rester à ses côtés à cause du mal qu'il m'avait fait. Et si le bonheur que j'ai effleuré du bout des doigts était là ? J'en avais marre de me creuser la tête pour cette histoire. J'essayais de me convaincre que je ne faisais pas d'efforts pour être heureuse avec ce que j'avais. Alors je laissai couler.

C'est comme cela que je me retrouvai sous le porche des Cullen. J'avais suivi une impulsion dont j'avais le sentiment que ça sera regrettable pour moi, comme pour lui. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de le revoir. Et faire abstraction de notre passé.

À peine eus-je frappé à la porte, qu'une femme avec des cheveux caramels et bouclés m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Elle devait être la mère d'Edward.

_ Bonjour. Euh... est-ce qu'Edward est ici, s'il vous plaît ? Demandais-je rougissante.

_ Bien sûr, entre !

Elle appela Edward dans les escaliers et j'entendis des pas les descendre. Mon cœur s'accélérait dans ma poitrine. Il s'arrêta devant moi, et n'ouvrit pas la bouche, nonobstant, je pouvais lire de la surprise dans son regard. Sa mère s'éclipsa discrètement.

Encore une pulsion me prit. Je m'approchai de lui et relevai ma tête afin d'atteindre ses yeux. Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Au début, il ne réagit pas. J'allais me décoller de lui et m'enfuir quand il répondit enfin. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes.

Nous nous séparâmes néanmoins pour reprendre notre souffle.

_ Edward ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ces derniers jours. Je sais que tu m'as fait du mal mais avec toi j'ai touché au bonheur. Finalement, mon cœur avait visé juste alors que ma raison me faisait défaut. Je suis vraiment désolée.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Lui, il n'avait toujours pas desserré sa bouche. Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je franchis la porte. Mais juste avant de la refermer. Il la retint.

_ Bella ! Il me prit dans ses bras et je sus où était ma place. Dans ses bras, pour l'éternité.

**Bon voilà un happy end ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire un '' ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants'' car je trouve ça un peu ringard ^^ Néanmoins, c'est quand même une fin heureuse héhé ! **

**Cette petite aventure est terminée. Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivi malgré mes absences ! **

**B'zoo et à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire**

**:) **


End file.
